Because of you
by carottedeschamps
Summary: L'un deux va mourir, ils vont avoir une dernière explication.


Bonjour =)

Me revoici avec un os, mais aussi une sonf fic.

La chanson est _**Because of you de Kelly Clarkson**_ donc elle n'est pas de moi x)

_**Les personnages sont tous à Rowlling.**_

Ce n'est pas une dramione mais une explications entre deux personnes ... On se retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Drago ?, chuchote Narcissa, Drago ? Ton ... Ton père est au plus mal. Il veut te voir ...

Drago lève les yeux aux ciels, encore une nouvelles ruses de son père pour qu'il l'aide à s'évader. Sans répondre à sa mère il lui tourne le dos, la guerre est finie, Lucius en prison, il ne veut plus entendre parler de lui. Narcissa qui semble comprendre les pensées de son fils s'approche et pose doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Draco... Draco cette fois c'est vrai ... C'est un médicomage qui m'a appelée, Draco cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin ...

Le vert et argent se retourne stupéfait, comment ? Son père, celui qui se dit invincible est sur le point de mourir ? De les laisser enfin se reconstruire, lui et sa mère ?

-D'accord mère j'irais. Mais c'est la dernière fois, si il s'agit encore d'une ruse, il ne me reverra plus.

Draco se retourne, embrasse sa mère sur le front et transplanne à Azkaban, la prison sorcière.

I **will not make the same mistakes that you did**  
_Je ne ferai pas les même erreurs que tu as faites_  
**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**  
_Je n'infligerai pas à mon coeur une telle misère_  
**I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard**  
_Je ne craquerai pas comme tu l'as fait, tu es tombé si bas_  
**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far**  
_J'ai appris à la dure qu'il ne faut jamais laisser les choses aller si loin_

_Il frappe à la porte, le gardien vient lui ouvrir la lui ouvrir._

_-Le même je suppose ? interroge l'homme_

_-Etant donné que c'est le seul homme de notre famille à être en prison oui, persiffle Draco_

_Sans prendre en compte la mauvaise humeur du visiteur, le gardien le conduit à la cellule._

_- Vous connaissez les consignes de sécurité, en cas de problèmes appuyez sur le bouton bleu là bas et quelqu'un viendra vous aider et vous sortir de là. Je prend votre baguette. Vous avez une heure pour lui parlez, temps exceptionnel._

_A ces mots, le gardien ouvre la porte et s'efface pour laisser entrer Draco. La cellule est plongée dans le noir, une ombre se lève de sa couchette et s'approche en vacillant. Draco se dirige vers le bouton violet et une petite lumière éclaire la pièce. Puis le vert et argent fixe son père, Lucius à perdu de sa splendeur, ses long cheveux blonds sont sales, emmêlés et ont une couleur grise. Son visage est marqué par les épreuves, creusé et d'une pâleur mortelle._

_-Drago, murmure d'une voie rauque son père _

_-Vous avez demandez à me voir Père, je suis là. Que voulez vous ?, le ton de Draco est glacial._

_- 1 ans que la guerre est finie, commence Lucius_

_- En effet, le coupe Draco, vous savez comptez je dois vous applaudir ?_

_La mâchoire de Lucius se crispe mais il reprend sa phrase:_

_- 1 ans que la guerre est finie, et nous n'avons pas eu d'explications... _

_- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suivrais pas tes mauvais choix ... La prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a je serais du bon côté. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça ma fais... A 16 ans obligé de lutter pour sa vie. Obligé de tuer un homme. 16 ans putain ! s'énerve Draco, Toi tu as été lâche, tu as soutenu Voldemort, oui oui je prononce ce nom ! Tu es tombé tellement bas ... Et moi je devais supporter tout ça ... Tu m'a manipulés, tu as fait de moi un idiot... Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'arrêter les choses quand il en était encore temps ... A cause de toi j'ai été méprisé !Je te hais !_

**Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk**  
_À cause de toi je ne me suis jamais trop égarée du trottoir_  
**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
_À cause de toi j'ai appris à jouer du bon côté pour ne pas être blessée_  
**Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me**  
_À cause de toi j'ai du mal à croire, pas seulement en moi mais aussi en les autres_  
**Because of you, I am afraid**  
_À cause de toi, je suis effrayée_

_-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Draco ..._

_-Ha non ?! Et moi ?! Je l'ai voulu peut être ? ! A cause de toi j'ai été obligé de faire des choses que je regrette, tu m'as induit en erreur, tu as profité que j'était petit tu m'as endoctriné!_

_-Je voulais te protéger, toi et ta mère ..._

_- Mais tu ne pouvais pas te battre ?! Potter avait 17 ans quand il l'a tué, et toi à 50 ans tu n'en était pas capable ?! Les gens ne me font pas confiance, je suis rejeté pour des choses que je n'ai même pas choisi ... Par ta faute je vis dans la peur ... Tu es une ordure Père_

_-Suffit Draco, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je suis ton père._

_-Non... Non tu n'es rien ..._

**I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out**  
_Je perds mon chemin, et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne le fasses remarquer_  
**I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
_Je ne peux pas pleurer, parce que je sais que c'est de la faiblesse à tes yeux_  
**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
_Je suis forcée de feindre un sourire, un rire chaque jour de ma vie_  
**My heart can't possibly break,**  
_Mon coeur ne se brisera jamais,_  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**  
_Etant donné qu'il n'était pas entier au départ_

_-Et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne pouvais pas essayer de t'en sortir seul ? , s'énerve Lucius_

_-J'aurais pu ..., murmure Draco, mais j'était lâche, héritage de famille je suppose ... J'avais tellement honte de ce que je faisait ... Je ne nie pas ma part de responsabilité, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ..._

_-Tu es un Malefoy! Un Malefoy n'admet jamais ses faiblesses, crache Lucius hors de lui, si je ne t'avais pas surveillé quand tu était à poudlard, tu serais devenu un ami des moldus. Peut être même que tu serais sortie avec cette sang de bourbe infâme ..._

_- Elle s'appelle Granger, hurle Draco_

_- Et tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai empêché de faire d'autres ?_

_- Je ne pouvais jamais pleurer devant toi, je devais porter des masques, faire comme si tout allais bien ... Pendant ma 6 ème année j'ai failli me foutre en l'air, tu as fait de moi un monstre ! Je ne peux pas demander à Potter et sa bande de me pardonner étant donné que je ne me suis jamais pardonné moi même ..._

**Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk**  
_À cause de toi je ne me suis jamais trop égarée du trottoir_  
**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
_À cause de toi j'ai appris à jouer du bon côté pour ne pas être blessée_  
**Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me**  
_À cause de toi j'ai du mal à croire, pas seulement en moi mais aussi en les autres_  
**Because of you, I am afraid**  
_À cause de toi, je suis effrayée_

- Draco, j'aimais ta mère, je voulais vous protéger en devenant mangemort...

- Et en accueillant Voldemort chez toi ? évidemment ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu es mon père ... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te trouver des excuses, de me dire que tu allais trouver quelques choses qu'il te fallait juste du temps ... Et je me détruisait parce que rien ne changeais ... Et que moi je continuais d'espérer et de te défendre devant les autres, alors que tu n'était pas défendable...

- Draco je vais mourir de toute façon qu'est ce que tout cela change ?

-Tout, ça change qu'enfin je peux te cracher ma haine sans me prendre un putain de doloris. Parce que ça aussi c'était pour nous protéger hein ? ! A cause de toi je suis devenue une mauvaise personne ... Je le sais, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais elle m'a aidée, elle. Elle que rien ne rapprochait de moi mais elle l'a fait ...

-Fils de quoi parles tu?

**I watched you die**  
_Je t'ai regardé mourir_  
**I heard you cry**  
_Je t'ai entendu pleurer_  
**Every night in your sleep**  
_Chaque nuit dans ton sommeil_  
**I was so young,**  
_J'étais si jeune_  
**You should have known better than to lean on me**  
_Tu aurais du comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas t'appuyer sur moi_

_- J'avais 11 ans quand tu as commencé à te servir de moi, et j'était naïf , continu Draco sans répondre. La nuit quand tu croyais que je dormais je t'entendais pleurer, et je pensais que tu regrettais ... Mais en réalité, tu avais juste peur de mourir, pas de te tromper. Tu ne pouvais me demander de t'aider, j'était trop jeune et je ne voulais pas être mêlé à ça putain !Je me suis battu pour toi, je t'ai défendu... J'ai été un imbécile ..._

_Lucius, la respiration sifflante fusille son fils du regard mais ne trouve pas le souffle pour lui répondre._

**You never thought of anyone else**  
_Tu n'as jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre_  
**You just saw your pain**  
_Tu ne voyais que ta souffrance_  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
_Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit_  
**For the same damn thing!**  
_Pour la même foutue raison!_

_-Tu ne pensais jamais aux autres_**,****crache Draco, tu ne voyais que toi et ta putain de peur. Quand tu as donné le journal à Mini-Weasley tu n'as même pas pensé à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, tu ne voyais pas Mère pleurer la nuit à cause de toi.. Tu n'écoutait pas les cris et les supplications des gens torturés chez nous, tu laissais ses atrocités se passer sous ton toit ... Et je n'était même pas capable d'y remédier ... J'ai pleuré pour les même raison que toi en 6 ème année, j'ai supporté le mal qu'on disait de moi... J'ai pleuré dans les toilettes avec un fantôme... Oui tu ignorais ça parce que tu t'en fichais, tu voulais seulement vivre peut importe ce qui mourait autour de toi ..**

**Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
_À cause de toi je fais de mon mieux pour tout oublier_  
**Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in!**  
_À cause de toi je ne sais pas comment laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans ma vie!_  
**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty!**  
_À cause de toi j'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide!_  
**Because of you I am afraid**  
_À cause de toi, je suis effrayée_  
**Because of you...**  
_À cause de toi..._

_ -Fils ..._

_-__A cause de toi j'ai tout fait pour oublier ma vie passée, essayer de me supporter ... Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien Lucius et je te hais. Je traitais les filles comme des jouets, je couchais avec elle et je les jetaient. Je me comportait comme un imbécile ... J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'était à cause de toi, de ce que je suis devenu ... Mais j'ai réussir à m'en sortir, grâce à elle. Elle a vu aux dessus des masques des préjugés et des insultes. Elle m'a appris à aimer, elle est adorable, pleine de vie, tellement loin de l'image que j'avais d'elle. Elle ... Elle m'apaise vraiment ... Tu as peut être réussi à me détruire Père mais elle m'a reconstruit. Je n'ai pas tué Dumbeldore grâce à Séverus, je n'ai tué personne lors de la bataille finale ... Mais je vous ai rejoins pour fuir, alors que j'aurais du rester. J'avais peur encore une fois de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver... Mais cela n'excuse rien. Nous n'avons rien en commun Père, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus mal au monde. A présent mon avenir est avec elle et Mère._

_-Dragooo, râle Lucius, pardonne moi s'il te plaît ..._

_-Une dernière chose, elle, celle que j'aime, il s'agit d'Hermione Père. Et non je ne vous pardonnerais jamais même si elle m'avais conseillé de le faire, je vous hais et vous haïrais toujours._

_Lucius lève le poing vers son fils mais retombe sur son matelas, un souffle rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un spasme l'agite, puis il git sur son lit, les yeux clos. Il est mort. Drago appuie sur le bouton bleu sans un regret, un infirmier et le gardien arrive. Drago récupère sa baguette et quitte la pièce sans un regard pour son père, l'homme qui menaçait son avenir est mort. Un poids lui est enlevé. Le vert et argent sort de la prison et respire calmement l'air frais qui lui fouette le visage. Une jeune femme apparait devant lui, essoufflée._

_-Oh Draco, je suis en retard je suis désolée mon chéri... mais il y avait des urgences et ..._

_Draco ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, il l'enlace et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme sourit et dit:_

_-Est ce que ... Est ce que tu lui a pardonné ?_

_-Non il t'a insulté, s'énerve le vert et argent_

_-Oh Draco ..._

_- Tu m'en veux Mione ?_

_- Bien sur que non ... C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_-Jamais avec toi, il appartient au passé._

_Draco enlace plus fermement la jeune femme, Hermione pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il a la vie devant lui, avec elle, mais surtout, __**grâce à elle .**_

* * *

Voilà ! Rien de vraiment important à dire si ce n'est qu'il s'agit de ma vision de Draco =) Laissez moi une rewiev s'il vous plaît ! =) ;)


End file.
